Hiding my Heart
by Andrea'Ab
Summary: Oneshot. Lo que daría por amanecer entre sus brazos una vez más.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

Bueno, esto es como una pequeña cosita que se me vino a la cabeza de oír como 50 veces "Hiding my heart" de Adele ( o de Brandi Carlile, como prefieran) y necesitaba sacarlo de mi cabeza como fuera. En realidad no es una gran idea, y es como un pasaje breve, un relato... Como sea! Espero que les guste. Las imagenes se me venían a la mente una tras otra desde la primera vez que escuché la canción, aunque ésta no tenga nada que ver con lo que escribi... Lo que trato de decir es que, a diferencia de otras veces, en vez de formarse las oraciones por sí mismas cuando tenía la idea, ¡fueron imágenes! y por eso me tardé en sacarlo Y con tardar me refiero a que llevo como semana y media tratando de escribirlo pero nada, literalmente, nada escribía)  
>Creo que ya escribí mucho aquí, perdón por aburrirlos :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hiding my heart.<strong>

Cuando Charles conoció a Erik, supo muy bien que las cosas no serían lo mismo. Primero, su cabeza parecía tan agitada y propensa a lastimarse que Charles no pudo evitar la necesidad de protegerlo. Después, su intelecto se encargó de conquistarle con ademanes y partidas de ajedrez. ¿Qué si eso formaba parte de sus planes? Para nada. Conocer a Erik no fue más que inesperado.

Aún habiéndose inmiscuido dentro de su mente y haberle enseñado el punto intermedio entre sus impulsos y su mejor autocontrol, reviviendo el recuerdo más placentero y satisfactorio que pudo hallar entre los rincones de su memoria (y explorando cada uno de ellos en busca de éste preciso), Charles no podía comenzar a explicar que tenía Erik que lo hacía tan fascinante.

—Está bien. Pero no le pongas azúcar.

Eso era lo que le había dicho una tarde mientras Charles preparaba café. Por más tonto que pareciera, por más pequeño, más insignificante e irrelevante que fueran sus comentarios, sus preferencias e incluso sus bromas, más inverosímil lo encontraba. Sin azúcar, había dicho. Sin azúcar y Charles necesitaba profundizar lo que para Erik significaba; podría haber un millón de personas en la habitación debatiéndose mil y un revoluciones y por lo único que se interesaría sería por saber la razón por la cual Erik preferiría el café amargo.

Charles bebió un sorbo del vaso —no a propósito, más bien se vio engañado por sus propias analogías y su cuerpo recibió un mensaje tipo _quizá así lo entiendas mejor._ — Por supuesto, Charles, amante de lo dulce, se vio obligado a tragar con una gracia nula y una expresión en el rostro que no tenía precio. No era que supiera tan mal, era más bien que no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Buenos días.

Escuchó el susurro tan cerca de su cara que casi pegó un grito cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo: Erik había despertado.

Se removió en las sábanas con un poco de vergüenza y soltó una risa estúpida con una sonrisa aún peor, que el muchacho polaco no pudo encontrar más adorable porque era imposible.

—¿Te gusta ver a la gente dormir? — preguntó burlándose.

Un ligero color carmesí ascendió por las mejillas del telépata, como un suspiro esparcido por su piel que teñía cada poro, aprovechando así lo pálido de su tez y abusando la roja tonalidad que se extendía.

—No es mi culpa que no despertaras.

—Oh, claro que sí es tu culpa, Charles- contestó amablemente, retirando mechones de cabello que caían sobre la frente del hombre cuyo nombre acababa de pronunciar, sonriendo de lado con una fanfarronería justificada y agregando: Además, ni siquiera lo notaste cuando lo hice. ¿Perdido en sus pensamientos otra vez, Profesor?

—Bueno- comenzó, mirando como la luz caía y se reflejaba en las pupilas de su amante— Es difícil no hacerlo cuando tengo tal pieza, tan digna de admirar, en frente de mí.

Erik se rió fuerte por unos momentos y después apretó su abrazo, atrayendo el cuerpo de Charles hacia sí mismo y plantándole un beso, que más que beso parecía caricia, en la punta de la nariz.

El olor de su colonia le llenó los pulmones, como un perfume creado específicamente para él y para enamorarse del hombre que lo acunaba. Se le rompió el corazón, y Erik podría jurar, si no fuera por su orgullo y por la manera en el que el dolor de Charles lo lastimaba, haberlo escuchado justo cuando las grietas lo convirtieron en pedazos.

La pelea entre ellos, de la que nunca hablaban pero que sabían que algún día iban a tener que darle la cara… ¡Oh, cómo se arrepentía!

Tal vez, tal vez si la hubieran afrontado como debían cuando tenían tiempo para hacerlo en lugar de huir y negársele uno al otro, tal vez si se hubieran decidido por algo, tal vez si hubieran intercambiado sus zapatos, nada de esto habría pasado. Charles se lamentaba mucho más de lo que lo hacía Erik, pero no tenía idea de lo mucho que éste tuvo que dejar ir.

El castigo de la culpa reposando sobre sus hombros, por el amor de una madre que había muerto a manos de un monstruo, el fracaso y la miseria de vivir como un experimento y finalmente, encontrar refugio entre los besos y abrazos de Charles Xavier para, después, tener que renunciar a ellos para poder terminar de una vez con todas con aquello que le hizo tanto daño.

La promesa que el cariño de Charles le había hecho y que nunca más nadie se la daría pasó en vano como una oportunidad desaprovechada, a cambio de la victoria contra el hombre que le quitó la vida no sólo a su madre, sino a él mismo.

—¿Sabes qué?

—¿Qué?

Charles se inmutó por un segundo. Acostumbraba a coquetear sin vergüenza y decir palabras bonitas para conquistar a quien él quisiera, pero a Erik no trataba de seducirlo. Charles le tenía una devoción enfermiza y tierna que hacía que le quisiera gritar cada uno de los encantos que tenía para hacerle saber que tan maravilloso era. No se permitía adularlo tanto, simplemente lo pensaba, no se sentía apenado de sentir lo que sentía pero, sabía que, al final del día, un halago no era lo que Erik querría escuchar. Él no era el tipo de persona que se acomodara al oír "_Lo hiciste bien, estoy orgulloso de ti"_ y por esa misma razón, Charles sólo lo decía en esos momentos en que si no salía de sus labios, probablemente le estallaría la cabeza.

—Me gusta cuando sonríes.

Él lo miró pestañeando más de lo normal, y notó como una ráfaga de tristeza se abrió paso en una mueca veloz que traspasó cada línea del rostro de Charles.

Le acarició la barbilla con el dedo pulgar.

—Charles…-susurró, robándole un beso a su boca. No sabía que decir… sabía que las cosas se estaban acercando a un final y que pronto se separarían a menos que alguno cambiara de opinión. Y nadie lo iba a hacer.

—Y me gusta…-agregar— la manera en que parece que el alba y tú nacieron juntos.

Estaba siendo un romántico, y la verdad es que no tenía intención de serlo. Sólo salían de sus labios las palabras que cruzaban por su mente.  
>Y es que eso era lo que de verdad le gustaba.<p>

Pronto Charles estaría llorando porque perdería al que fue, por un plazo corto, el mejor amigo que hubo tenido en toda su vida.

Había algo en la forma que tenían de despertar; a veces cuando dormían entrelazados (como esta), sus manos eran testigos del amanecer que se formaba a su alrededor, comunicándose yema con yema y dejando correr la magia que salía de sus dedos. Otras veces, cada quien dormía en un lado de la cama y sus cuerpos ni siquiera se rozaban. Pero aún así, a Charles le parecía perfecto el breve momento en el que sus ojos se abrían de par en par, como ventanas ante un cielo divino; ese pequeño y fugaz instante en el que el sueño en el que se había sumergido se esfumaba y regresaba a la realidad sin saberlo, perdido entre esas ensoñaciones y el leve mareo de volver a la Tierra; el saber todo y no saber nada, confundido por no saber dónde estás y a la vez, estar consciente de lo que eres y de qué es lo que hay, y finalmente ver las facciones y el cuerpo de Erik, atrapado desnudo bajo unas sábanas que poco frío dejaban pasar y poder ver cómo los primeros rayos de Sol caían sobre su perfil, perfeccionando sombras íntimas y diminutas sobre cada parte de su ser. Era en ese momento cuando Charles sabía que eso era todo lo que podría pedir para ser feliz.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No es nada— mintió.

Erik le miró preocupado, pero advertido sobre el tema que podían tocar y decidió permanecer quieto justo a su lado.

—¿Puedes contestarme algo? –preguntó con una voz tan dubitativa y débil, que parecía que se arrepintió justo después de decirlo. Pero no era así.

Erik asintió.

—¿Eres feliz?

Se mojó los labios esperando respuesta, y posteriormente se mordió la lengua preparado para escuchar las palabras con las que su compañero de cama despejaría la introspección al tema al que poco se animaban a recorrer. Se llevó una sorpresa, por supuesto.

—Justo aquí. Justo así… Sí.

A Charles le bastó con oír eso, y se vio aliviado al saber que no sólo él se sentía de tal manera, de aquella que era tan difícil de juzgar y tan fácil de decir. Las circunstancias podrían haberse tornado de una infinidad de formas distintas y haber seguido rumbos tan diferentes, pero esa respuesta era como una afirmación universal que cualquiera, en cualquier lugar y ante cualquier situación, sería libre de decir.

Cuando Erik se fue, llevándose no sólo el único camino de su propia felicidad, sino a su hermana y reclutando a otros mutantes, Charles supo que no encontraría nunca a nadie igual, ni siquiera comparable. Erik sabía que era una historia que su vida no iba a volver a repetir, y no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. Los dos tenían esta fidelidad, una lealtad tan firme que había crecido con los cimientos de su amistad que ni siquiera sus encuentros de cama y el deseo que los consumía habían podido desaparecer.

Por más que los dos quisieran hacerlo funcionar, era una tragedia ya escrita. Cada quien tenía que responder a sus causas y seguir con su deber, cualquiera que fuese.

Charles entendió que no querría tener eso con nadie más, creía que Erik merecía todo lo que le había entregado (aunque lo considerara poco y superfluo a comparación de lo que podría darle) y que probablemente no llegaría el día en que quisiera poner su corazón en las manos de alguien más.

Y tenía razón.


End file.
